07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kor
A Kor (使い魔 / コール）is a messenger of the God of Death, Verloren. After Verloren's fall, they seek humans in order to make a contract with them, tempting them with the prospect of granting them three wishes, but at the price of the host's soul. The Kor appear to be based on the devil in Christian belief, as their deeds are similar to those believed to be done by the devil: seeking humans and tempting them to 'sell their souls' with the promise of wealth, power or other gain be it emotional or physical. They appear frequently in the 07-Ghost series, and often serve as minor antagonists. The first Kor to be seen in the series is the Old Man (pictured). Once a person has had their three wishes granted by a Kor, he or she becomes what is known as a Wars, at which point the Kor has killed the host and now inhabits the body. A person who has become a Kor cannot be saved. Form The original form of a Kor is that of a pair of pale grey, barbed wings, made from bone about the size of a man's hands, with no main body. The physical changes to a person that has been possessed by a Kor are a pair of skeletal wings they sprout from their backs, exactly like the ones the Kor has in its original form- only much larger. The Kor also affects the behaviour displayed by the host, the person becoming more aggressive. Becoming a Kor According to legend, when a soul arrives before the Chief of Heaven, he gives that soul 3 wishes that the soul is to complete over the course of their lifetime (e.g. the wish to make a lot of money). When they are reincarnated, they do not remember these wishes, completing them being the enjoyment in life. The Kor encourage a human to be greedy, and receive the wishes the easy way- instead of the human working to have them granted like the Chief of Heaven wanted. The Kor work by first finding a human being. They are not particularly choosy when it comes to selecting a victim, and their hosts range from old men to young children. Once they have established contact with a human they tempt them into a contract with the idea of granting three wishes, but need the human's soul in return. If the human agrees, the Kor takes the human as its host body, and 'signs' the contract by leaving its mark: the mark of Verloren, somewhere on the flesh of its new host, the mark containing the Kor's wing. Now that that they have established their new host, the Kor begin to grant their wishes, each one having a more serious effect on the soul than the last, till it has been tainted completely and that person is left unable to return to the Chief of Heaven. A person is able to go to a correction centre if they need help in resisting the temptations of Kor. The three wishes *'The first wish:' When the first of the person's wishes are granted, the Kor begins to affect the host's mind. The person loses sight of what their goals were, loses all their ambition and perseverance, and succumbs to depression. *'The second wish:' When the second of the person's wishes are granted, the Kor begins to affect the host's body. The person begins to suffer from thirst that cannot be quenched by drinking and hunger than cannot be satisfied by eating. *'The third wish:' The third wish results in the contract being completed, and the person's soul is filled with darkness, making it unable to enter Heaven in this life, having to reincarnate again. After the third wish is fulfilled, the Bishops are unable to reverse the damage to the soul. A person that has had all three wishes fulfilled is known as a Wars. Characters who have become Kors *Old Man *Girl Kor *Boy Kor *Fortune Teller (debatable) *Wars Man (before he became a Wars) Attacking and removing a Kor It is impossible to attack the Kor with a standard Zaiphon, as it only injured the host body.Kapitel 4 page 6, Frau says: "It's useless to attack it in darkness. You're only hurting the Old Man. The Baculus (バクルス), a device commonly used by bishops in the 7th District, allows those with either an attacking or manipulation Zaiphon to channel their Zaipon to attack or capture a Kor. Those with the healing type of Zaiphon are unable to attack a Kor directly, but are able to remove the Kor from the body of its host. The only people who can remove a Kor are experienced Bishops, or people who have witnessed the removal of a Kor and have the skill to do so. The tale of the Seven Ghosts and Verloren Trivia *The Kor existed even before Verloren's fall from heaven, but it is likely that their jobs were different at the time. ﻿ References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Creatures